What Lies Beneath
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: When Dick is taken by Slade and is unseen or heard for nearly six months, he suddenly appears, but doesn't remember anything of his past life. Can the justice league remind him who he is, or will Slade stand in the way? And why does Dick keep calling Slade 'father! Summary sucks.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

_"HELP!"_

_The bloodcurdling scream gathered everyone's attention to Deathstroke, holding their youngest in a firm hold. "No!" SB cried, but before he could take a shot in rescuing his friend, Superman grabbed him by the shoulder. "Let me go! I can take him- WE can take him," Conner growled. "Look," Superman said, nudging the young man to look back at Deathstroke. SB's eyes scanned till they noticed the shiny image of a knife, held to Dick's neck; the pressure Slade had caused a line of blood to trickle down the boy's skin._

_Bruce, out of all of them, felt the most rage with a hint of fear for his son... His little bird... HIS child. Robin looked at his friends he came to love as a family with pleading eyes. They could easily see tears escaping from under his mask, showing them he was scared... Terrified... Slowly, without moving his neck, Dick reached one hand out towards who mostly seemed to be Batman. Dread pitted the Dark Knight's stomach, knowing that this helpless boy needed... Wanted his father. Batman wanted to so badly just grab his son's outstretched hand and pull the boy in the biggest embrace ever._

_But he couldn't, seeing Slade pressing on the knife harder, causing Dick to whimper. Suddenly, black smoke emerged from beneath Slade's and Robin's feet, engulfing them both._

_Another scream that could only belong to Robin, arose._

* * *

"Gah!"

Bruce shot up from his pillow, sweating from all over. His black locks plastered themselves to his forehead and his eyes so wide, they might just pop out from their sockets. God... Another nightmare... Or memory. Rubbing his eyes, Bruce got out his bed and walked out the room and down the dark hallways. He then came to Dick's shut door.

The man just stared down at the knob, as if he were waiting for it to twist. Like it always did during thunder storms.

* * *

_Bruce walked down to Dick's door to check and see how the youngster was doing on his first night staying here. Just as he reached for the knob, it twisted and swung open, revealing Dick, who gazed up at him with frightened eyes. "Yes, Dick? Why are you not in bed?" Bruce asked gently._

_BOOM! _

_Dick gasped and quickly clutched the man's PJs pants. Bruce was surprised by this, but easily knew what the problem was. Crouching down to Dick, he asked "You want to sleep in my bed tonight?"_

_The six-year older nodded and held Bruce's hand, following him to his room._

* * *

Bruce chuckled softly at the memory, but then looked back down at the knob. Still hasn't even moved an inch. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath before grabbing the knob and pushing inside. The room looked exactly like the way Dick had left it on the 'Dark Day.' A folded pile of clothes rested neatly on the mattress. The red sheets remained smooth for not one soul met pressure with them. Not one item had been moved out of place. Bruce held his breath.

Nothing felt right. _Nothing..._ "Hey, Dad," a whisper came from behind. Bruce saw Dick standing there, giving him a small smile. He almost tricked himself into thinking Dick was actually smiling at him... "I don't see why you even smile at me... I let you down," he whispered, closing his eyes. Bruce opened them again and as expected, Dick wasn't standing there. Tears threatened to leak down his face as he stared down at the untouched- unworn clothes. "Oh Dickie... I'm so sorry," he croaked.

"Master Bruce, it's late," Alfred's voice spoke from behind.

Bruce didn't even turned to him, but Alfred was glad because Bruce couldn't see the surprise look on his wrinkled face. It had been almost five months since he stepped foot into his lost son's room without even punching a wall or two. "Master Bruce?" Suddenly, Bruce fell to his knees, and released all the tears he had held for his son- his hope flowing down his face. Quickly Alfred rushed to the man's side. "May I carry you to bed, Bruce?-"

"No!"

"Bruce-"

"Damnit, Alfred! I said I'm fine," Bruce choked out. Understanding that he need a moment, Alfred walked calmly away, but before leaving, he looked at the weeping Bruce. "I assure you, Master Bruce, Master Dick will be found." For the slightest moment, Bruce lost all faith...

* * *

Conner laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling with dim blue eyes. "Conner, you need to sleep," Clark's voice came at the doorway. Conner sat up and \glared at the man. "Why do you care? You never had cared for anyone- even _me_," he growled. "I don't like that tone," Clark said sternly. Conner frowned and stood. "That's _exactly _your problem. You do the same thing to me and you did the same thing to Dick! If someone is not who you expect them to be- or if they are not as strong as you, you don't give a _damn _about them!-"

SMACK!

Conner's head swung to the side and a sting pain came over his cheek. Shock ran up his spine as a thousand thoughts came over him. Did... Clark just _slap_ him? Slowly, the younger make looked back up to the other, and was surprised to see not a hint of anger on his face... But a caring gaze. "I'm sorry, Conner... But the reason why I act the way I do is because not that I want you to become like me- I'd rather not have you being chucked around everywhere until you are bleeding from head to toe! I don't want you to be strong as me..."

Clark gripped Conner's shoulders and pulled him to meet his eyes. "I want you to be _stronger_ than me..."

Conner was stunned... So stunned that before Clark knew it, the boy wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in his chest. "Conner?" It was till then, when Clark knew Conner was crying. "Thank you... That's all I ever wanted to hear," Conner whispered. Something then clicked in Clark as he realized what this boy needed... Slowly, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Conner's shoulder's, rubbing his back.

"Promise me we'll get Robs back," Conner said.

"... I promise, Conner..."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Discovery

Discovery

**Wow! Thank you all SO MUCH! Here is ch.2!**

* * *

Wally sped to the gate of Bruce's home and pressed the buzzer rapidly. _"Ye... e-e-s?..." _Alfred's voice spoke between cutting buzzes. Wally was in too much of a panic rush to even stop. "_M-r-r... Wa-allace... Will you stop that?!"_ Wally was suddenly snapped back into reality and pressed his lips to the speaker.

"Alfredletmeinit'sanemergency!"

_"Slow down Mr. Wallace."_

"Listen, I think I've found a clue that vcould lead us to Deathstroke!"

No more words were shared as the gates immediately swung open, allowing the fast teen to speed as fast as he could into the mansion, seeing a ver much concered butler. "Where's Bruce?"

"Over here. Come."

Alfred led Wally to Bruce's office till they saw a firm bulky figure, sitting with hands clutching his black locks stressfully, and elbows propped up on the drsk. Wally's eyes saddened to see Bruce in such a depressed state. He doesn't nblame him. He was the one who lost his sidekick- AKA: Friend, partner... Son. Hesitantly, Wally walked up to the man and tapped his shoulder. "Alfred, not now," Bruce, said gruffly. "It's Wally, Bruce. I have good news about Rob's kidnapping."

Instantly, Bruce shot up, looking at Wally with eyes that were clinged onto by dark bags, but were lighten with a spark of hope. "You know where he is?," he asked anxiously. Wally sighed. "No..." All that hope drained out of Bruce's eyes and tears of frustration replaced it. "Oh... God, what am I gonna do," he whispered. "Bruce, I don't know _where _Robin might be-"

"He might be... Be..." Bruce struggled to get the word _dead _out, but luckily Wally didn't seem to understamd what he was trying to say. "Bruce, look," Wally said, handing the man his phone and pressed the _play _icon. The video started, revealing a shadowed, thin figure, grabbing a security guard of the Arkham by the arm and twisting it before throwing him to another guard. Once they were knocked down, the unknown figure stepped forward just enough to see the front side of his torso. That was all they saw before the figure's white mask eyes gazed to the security camera. The glare gave Wally shivers. The white of their smirk was easily seen before they threw a silver and black blade bommerang to the camera, and everything cut off.

"Who... Was that?," Bruce murmered then looked at Wally, "and what does this have to do with Robin?" Wally moved the recording backwards and paused to where the figure barely stepped out the light. "Look," he said, pointing to the torso. Bruce squinted his tired unfocused eyes closer to the screen until he could easily see a letter circled.

A sharp tipped _'S' _was ironed onto the black suit, causing him to gasp. All came to him, but only one word slipped past his lips...

_"Slade."_

* * *

**Sorry it was short. Hope you guys enjoyed that! REVIEW!**


	3. Return of Robin

_Return of Robin_

**This chapter should be longer I hope... Don't kill me if it's not...**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

All the Justice League and inJustice League sytood in the base, eager to hear the news Batman had to say. "It has been nearly six months since... Robin's disappearence," Batman began with a struggle in his voice. Everyone's gaze lowered in memory. "But we might have found someone that can lead us to Robin's killer, Slade-"

_"Robin is not DEAD!"_ Superboy erupted. Everyone looked at the angered boy in shock. "Connor, calm down," Superman ordered. Shocking to everyone, including Batman, Connor wrapped his arms around Superman and dug his face in his chest; Super man returned the hug. "He's not dead, he can't be dead, promise me Robin's not dead," the clone whispered. KF's eye twitched and he lifted his phone up, snapping a picture, only to have M'gann slap his hand down with a threat.

"May I ask what had gotten into both of you?" Batman questioned. Superman only said, "I'll talk to you about it later." The Dark Night nodded. "Anyways..."

INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

Everyone stood in position, at least everyone back to back. "Hardly anyone breaks in here?" Wally exclaimed. "That's why this someone isn't _normal_," Connor growled.

_"*Cackle* Isn't this awesome?"_ a voice too familiar echoed. The league gasped. "R... Robin?" Aqualad whispered. Not even seconds later, a thin figure leaped into the shadows, only showing masked eyes. "Show yourself," Batman demanded, unsure whether to believe this was his son.

The white of the shadow figure's grin appeared and looked similar to the one on the video. _"If you say so," _he crooned, stepping out. All eyes widened- Bruce's being the widest- in shock. After six months, a boy they thought they had lost, stood wearing a half orange and black suit, covered with bolted armor and pads as his shoulder, while his smile held the most darkest sinning grin.

"Robin!" Wally said in joy, darting towards his long lost friend. "KF, wait!" Flash cried. "Dude! You don't know how much we miss- WOAH!" KF began, but was cut off when Robin grabbed him by the wrist, pulled him forward, and do a kangaroo kick to his chest, sending the speedster feet back with a grunt as he hit the floor. Everyone gasped.

"There's something called _'Personal Space,' _quicky," Robin said in a teasing dark tone.

Connor helped KF to his feet and glared at Robin. "What is wrong with you?" he snapped. "What's wrong with _me_?" Robin asked innocently, putting a hurt hand to his chest, "I just only want a little _toy _that you have..." The younger's eyes then grew dark. "Now give me the kryptonite."

Batman furrowed his eyes. No... This was not Dick. This _can't _be his son. When everyone remained put, Robin's eyes furowed. "_Fine._ I hated asking politely anyways," he sneered. With that, Robin pulled out two S blades. "_AHH!" _he battle cried.

He threw the blades, hitting Flash, Wonder Woman, and Green Arrow with ropes that came out the tips and coiled tightly around their bodies. All three hit the ground with a grunt. Connor charged towards the young teen and shoved him roughly to the ground. "Stay down, Robin! I don't want to hurt you," SB warned.

"Aw. No fun, pretty boy," Robin hissed before swiping a foot under the older male's legs. Connor hit the floor on his back, giving Robin an opportunity to stand. A flash swept past the Boy Wonder and a fist connected to his jaw. "Robin stop! Or you're gonna get hurt!" KF warned. Robin clenched his teeth. "I would be more concered about myself!" Faster than a striking cobra, Robin grabbed KF by the arm and threw him into M'gann. _Read his mind so we can know what the hell is wrong with him! _Wally ordered M'gann counciously. M'gann nodded and closed her eyes.

Robin, who had barely got through knocking down Aqualad, stopped and clutched his head. **The Martian girl is trying to get inside your mind, child, **M'gann heard _Slade's _voice hiss. "Get... Out of... My... _Head!" _Robin roared.

The force of his resistance caused M'gann to jolt back with a cry. "It's Slade!" she alarmed. Wally looked back at his best friend with sudden worry. Artemis shot an arrow to Robin, but was absolutely shocked when the younger caught it between two finger, giving her a grin. "I like your _trickets_," he purred. Artemis growled and swung a leg at the boy, only to have him grab her strongly by the ankle and slam his elbow on her limb. She screamed in pain, hearing the 'crack' noise.

Robin then tossed her like she was a sack of potatoes to the wall. "Is this all a joke- Gah!" Robin began, but was cut off when a strong pair of arms hoisted him up while pinning his arms at his sides. "Robin, enough!" Superman yelled, holding the struggling teen. Batman had finished untieing all the captured heroes from their binds and all the League quickly surrounded Superman and Robin.

"Let me go!" the youngest demanded.

"Not until you give us answers, Robin!" Aqualad declared. "Listen, I'm not really in the mood for reasoning with you freaks," Robin growled. "_Freaks?! _Uh, you mean _friends_, daredevil!" KF said. That's when Robin stopped struggling and furrowed his eyes. "What?" he questioned.

"Robin," Batman stepped in, "what did Slade do to you?"

No one was prepared for what the youngest would say next. "How do you know my father?"

_"Father?!"_

* * *

**Cliff! REVIEW!**


	4. Complications

Complications

**Wow I love you guys! Thanks for supporting this!**

* * *

Everyone just stared at the sort of demanding Robin in shock. "What did did you just say?," Wally questioned shakily. Robin furrowed his eyebrows. "I asked 'how do you know about my father?'" he repeated. "Who, Batman?" M'gann said. "What? Hell no, I'm talking about Slade! How do you know him?"

A pain struck Batman in the heart, giving him the desire to scream _I'm your father, Dick! I took you in, not Slade! You are MY boy!  
_

"Robin, Slade is not your father. I am your mentor/legal guardian," he said in the calmest way. Robin snorted a laugh. "Ha! You expect me to believe that?!"

"Slade kidnapped you six months ago. He must have lied to you into thinking this," Aqualad assumed. This made the lost Boy Wonder clench his teeth shut. "Do... Not... Call... My father... A _liar!"_ he growled. "Well lie number one is that he is not your father," Connor snapped back. Dead silence rang through the whole room, till Robin grinned like a murderer.

"You're gonna wish you never said that, pretty boy," he hissed. Before Superman knew it, Robin threw his head back, hitting him in the nose. The man of steel was stunned and released Robin, who gripped Superboy by the arm, flipping him to the floor. "Stop him!" Wonder Woman commanded. All heroes went at Robin, surprised that the younger could dodge their tactis with ease.

It suddenly came down to Batman. The Dark Knight stared with hesitation at Robin, who only gave him a 'bring it on' signal with his hand. "You leave me no choice, Robin," Batman hissed, bringing out two metal sticks. Robin laughed darkly. "_Finally! _Now this is getting fun!" He as well, pulled out two metal sticks.

With a battle cry, Robin charged at Batman swinging the stick to his face; the bat blocked it with his own. He was amazed on how the fourteen year old was fairly strong, but he was able to buck Robin back. "Robin, I don't want to, but I WILL hurt you!" Batman alarmed firmly. Robin was able to hit the pole at the other's side.

"I'll like to see you try!" the boy barked.

Batman conciously sighed and gripped Robin by the wrist. Roughly, he twisted it behind the teen's back and kicked him forward. Robin hissed and cradled his injured arm to his chest. Suddenly, his eyes detected a black box that had the crests glowing green. The Kryptonite.

_"Robin," _a chilling voice crooned from the door.

Everyone shot their heads to see Slade standing with the security alarm in one hand. Rage fumed inside Batman as he glared at the man who took his babybird in the first place, this being the perfect distraction. A foot came across the leader's face, causing him fall to the floor, dazed.

"Later, Batbrain!" Robin, now holding the box, said before rushing to Slade's side. Everyone glared at the two, including Batman, who mostly watched Slade place a hand on _his _son's hair and ruffled; Robin did not even make a move to fight back, but instead leaning into the touch "Well done, my child," Slade crooned. "What did you do to him?" Wally asked angrily. Connor could tell that if Slade didn't have that mask on he could tell that he was grinning. "I just gave him what he **_needed."_**

Connor balled his fists tightly together before darting towards Slade. Superman's eyes widened once he saw Robin cracking open the glowing box. "Connor, stop!" he cried, but it was too late. Robin pulled out the encased gem of Kryptonite and moved to in front of the clone. Inches away, the Kryptonite made its attack and immediately, Superboy slumped to the floor, unconcious.

"Connor!" M'gann cried.

Slade gently took the box from Robin's hand and examined it playfully. "So sad that a small rock can make one of the strongest of the team so weak," he spat. "Father," Robin called, making Batman tense up that he was referring it to Slade and not him, "why do we need the Kryptonite?"

"Not here, child," Slade said.

He then gazed back at the League. "Soon Batman, all heroes will become villians and I and my son will rule," he hissed. Then, all the lights shut out, leaving the room pitch black before flicking back on. Slade and Robin were gone once more.

Angered, Batman screamed and hit a hole in the floor before storming away. Everyone watched as the Dark Knight left their presence and ran to where the YJL surrounded Superman who held Superboy in his arms. "This can't be happening," Wally muttered. "We're all doomed," Artemis said.

"No," Aqualad retorted, "we will stop Slade and save our friend. I want all night patrols starting today, understood."

They all nodded. The best they could do is lure Robin in...

* * *

**Review for inspiration please!  
**


	5. Backstory and Plan

_Backstory and Plan_

**Here's another my beauties**

* * *

Somewhere under ground where the creatures of rare species called home and the city sewers rushed of used and polluted water rushed down a narrow path, a dark cold lair was envested. Giant structures of moving drills and large metal turners (don't know what they're called XD) made up most of the space.

Suddenly, there were the sounds of grunting and something making impact like punching could be heard through out the room. "You won't be able to fight like that, son," Slade exclaimed, kicking Robin in the ribs. The boy grunted as his body was being kicked and moved like a rock skipping water.

Shakily, he tried getting up, only to have Slade press his foot harshly on his back and press him to the cold floor. Slade bent down so that he was whispering directly into the boy's ear.

"If you are going to win, you must fight back HARDER," he hissed.

Robin gathered what he was saying and in a swift motion he turned over, grabbing Slade's foot and pulling him to the ground. Quickly, he got up and crawled on top of Slade, raising his fist up in a punching pose, showing Slade victory. He could tell Slade was grinning under the mask.

"That's my boy."

The two then got up and Slade plessed a hand on Robin's bruised cheek; Robin leaning into the touch. "You are getting better. Soon you will be just like me,_ Richard Willson,_" Slade crooned, taking off Robin's mask. There, revealed two dark blues that were almost black. Slade had a reasonable explanation for that.

After successfully stealing the Justice League's precious Boy Wonder, he took Robin to this place- his home...

_(Six Months Ago)  
_

_Dick, now with his mask off and identity revealed, struggled against the bonds that held him securely on the metal stretcher; his arms were pinned to his sides and legs belted down. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He was scared... Terrified... What is Slade going to do to him now that he has him strapped and defenseless?_

_Suddenly, a pair of cold hands covered both of his eyes,__ causing him to release a small whimper and tried to shake them off. "Not so brave now that I have you strapped and helpless?" Slade hissed.  
_

_Robin trembled and tried struggling again. "I-I'm not afraid of-f you," he protested. Slade removed his hands, revealing to Robin his orange mask. "You are not afraid of the very person that wakes you up at night? The one who makes you run behind Daddy's back? The one that lives in your waking nightmare?"  
_

_Robin clenched his eyes shut, only to have Slade force them back open. "Richard, I'm even there when you close your eyes... But no matters. You will get used to seeing me alot, because I have something VERY special planned out for you."  
_

_Dick felt a sudden fear arise in him, once he saw Slade pull out a nail... And small hammer.  
_

_"W-what are you gonna do?" Slowly, Slade walked over to him and placed the nail near the corner of his eye. Not wanting to go blind, Dick held still, but he couldn't stop the tears from leaking down his face. "Please... Slade, please... No-o," the boy sobbed.  
_

_"Try not to move... This will end quickly," Slade said, raising the hammer an inch or three above the nail and brought it down. This made the tip of the nail hit the temporal lobe, wiping clean Dick's memories...  
_

_The rest of Richard Grayson was history... And Richard Willson was born. Two weeks time, Dick's eyes snapped open, revealing darker blues... And that was when LIES were made. Starting with "I am Slade... You are my son, Richard Willson... Our enemies are the Justice League." Robin didn't protest.  
_

(Present Time)

"So, we-"

"You, child."

"Oh... So I have to break in to military quarters, steal the nuclear acid, then come straight back? Sounds simple." Robin cuffed on a laser gun to his wrist. "Do not let simplicity get to you, son," Slade muttered, "you are surely to run into the Justice League."

Robin rolled his eyes before placing his eye mask back on. "Right. The Justice Freaks. Father, I don't see why I have to hidevfrom them, they seem... Unchallenging." Slade grabbed him roughly by the wrist.

"Don't let them fool you, Richard. They can ruin my plans," Slade growled.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you mean _our _plans, Father?" Slade released his grip allowing Robin to rub the probably bruised area under the black sleeve. "Yes. Our plans," Slade agreed.

"Father... Don't get mad, but before you came, they sort of... They sort of told me some stuff that I have a hard time believing- Cuz I barely believed it... I did wake up from a long coma, right? I still have to process some things still-"

"Robin, you're rambling."

"Oh. Sorry Father... But Dad... They tried telling me that you were lying about being my father... They said Batman was my dad..."

"Why do you listen to them, Richard," Slade snapped. Robin was statled. "N-no Dad, I didn't! I-"

"After six months of me telling you- showing you of who you are, you would doubt that I am not your father?"

"No Dad!"

Robin yelped when Slade grabbed him in a bruising force by the arm and pulling him to meet his one eye that showed coldness and rage. "Listen to me very carefully, Richard Willson," Slade hissed, "if I find out that you are even daring to believe anything of what the League tells you, I will personally drag you back here like this, lock you into your room and KEEP you in there for a decade, do you understand?"

Robin's face showed fear and he bowed his head. "I understand," he whispered.

Slade smirked under the mask and pulled the boy to his chest with a fake, worried sigh.

"Sorry child. I do not mean to hurt you, but I cannot lose you."

Robin clutched onto Slade's back, feeling the man's safety over him. Slade pulled away and looked down at Robin with concern. "Are you okay?"

Robin nodded.

"Don't lie to me Richard." Robin gave a small smile. "I promise, I'm fine Father," he said. Slade pulled him into another hug. "I don't ever want to leave you," Robin croaked. Slade grinned under the mask and eyeing the boy who wasn't looking with complete possession, he clutched the back of Robin's head, tangling his fingers in the black hairs possessively. "Do not worry son... I can assure you that day will NEVER come," he crooned, a bit of venom in his voice, but Robin didn't notice.

Finally pulling away, Slade moved a piece of hair from the teen's face. "Are you ready?" he asked. Robin put on a dark smile. "Ready as I'll ever be, Father."

"Excellent."

* * *

**Slade you slick snake!... O.O... Review?  
**


	6. Captured

_Captured_

**Guys... Would it be weird if I told ya that I LOVE YOU ALL!? No?... Great! Enjoy!**

* * *

Quickly, Robin dashed on top of the buildings in the night where not even a star filled the night. _I miss the stars, _he thought as he gazed up at the sky. Being in a hidden lair for about five months (One month being in a coma), he had forgotten the stars glowing beauty. The teen shook his head with a growl. _Stay focused! This missiom is very important!_

Finally, Robin leaped from one building, onto an antenna of a glass structured building with a cap shaped roof. Like a feather, he jumped off the antenna and landed on the glass, sliding to a small door. Quietly, he opened the door and peeked inside. What he saw were a group of guards with guns, surrounding a see through container of green acid thatn was kept in a large vial.

With skills of a ninja, he jumped down and landed behind one guard, who had no ideal of his presence. "Mind if I borrow this," Robin hissed, side kicking the main guard under his feet and snatching the keys to th's container that held the nuclear acid.

"Hey! Get him!" the guard ordered.

Immediately, laser bullets shot at the raven haired boy, who easily dodged them.

"Hands up!" one guard demanded, aiming his gun. Robin grinned, secretly grabbing a handful of blades. "Are you sure about that?" he asked in a questioning, playful tone.

"Hands up, damnit!"

"... Okay."

Robin shot a hand forward, zipping multiple blades at the men. Not one blade missed its target, making Robin feel proud as he saw all the guards hit the ground with a pained groan. Walking by the main guard, the boy kicked him in the head. "Hands up, damnit," he mocked.

Robin got to the container and scanned the key on the green pad. _Access accepted, _the computer said before the door slid open.

Not waisting another second, he grabbed the vial, placed it in his pouch, and jumped back up the roof. Little did he know that a hiding scientist long ago, pressed a button to signal the Justice League.

* * *

Robin dashed over an alley trash bin, sticking to the shadows in case of any cops that would be driving up and down the streets. He was quite proud of himself for the fine work he did. Five months (plus the six month spent in a coma) really paid off. Slade will be so proud with him that he'll have to let him just have free time to see everything out here there is to see!

_"Did you have success on your mission in retrieving the nuclear acid, my son?"  
_Robin heard Slade speak through his com.

"Yeah. Man Father, I don't see why I had to watch out for military forces- I didn't see any." There was a long sigh from Slade which made the boy worry a bit. Did he not do what his father expected? Or was something wrong?

_"Oh, Robin. That was just an expression... The real military force isn't an actual military."  
_

Robin stopped running and raised an eyebrow. "Then _who _is, Father?"

"Robin! Stop right there!" a voice came from behind.

Robin frowned. "When I get back, I am SO going to kill you," he sneered.

_"Is that an expression as well?"  
_

Not replying back, Robin turned to face none other than Batman and the Justice league. Robin rolled his eyes behind the mask. "Do you people _ever _rest?!" he complained. "Hand over the nuclear acid, Robin. NOW," Batman demanded. The younger figure pulled out a smoke pellet behind his back and snorted a laugh. "Nice try, Batsy... But I have something much better in mind," he hissed before throwing on the ground in front of him.

Everyone charged at the boy one by one, Connor being the first. "Robin, I don't wanna do this! Don't make me do this!" he said, blocking Robin's kicks and punches. Suddenly, Robin was grabbed by Superman like earlier.

"Oh no, not that again muscleman!" the boy said, pressing a button on his wrist. Immediately, a green laser shot onto the Man of Steel, making him recoil with a scream and dropping the younger.

Was that kryptonite?

"Ugh! Connor, get away from him!" Superman alerted to his clone. Wonder Woman grabbed Robin from Connor and whispered "Sorry sweetie," before throwing him to a billboard sign.

Megan quickly used her powers to catch the now falling teen and brought him in front of the heroes. Aqualad and KF held Robin down; Robin struggled in resistance.

"Dang! He's... Stronger... Than I expected," Aqualad said between grunts. "Batman, hurry!"

Batman pushed past the others and injected a syringe in his son's neck. In the matter of seconds, Robin went limp to the floor.

KF and Aqualad released the once Boy Wonder with a tired sound and rubbed their sweaty foreheads. Robin might look frail and skinny, but he had the strength of any man that lifted thousands of weights. "He is so young. What did Deathstroke do to him?" Aqualad whispered, staring sympathetically down at the unconscious boy. Batman lifted Robin in his arms and draped his cape over the boy in a protective hug. For a long time, he had been waiting to hold his son and now that he had him in his arms, safe and sound, he just wanted to shield him from the world. From Slade.

"Okay, let's head back to base," he ordered.

Everyone nodded and left ahead of the Dark Knight, who suddenly stopped, feeling a weird presence... Like someone was watching him. It was odd, but he shrugged it off and glided down the building with Robin held securely in his arms.

Just as he left, Slade came from behind a building generator, and glared as he saw the end of Batman's cape disappear down the building. Rage filled him. Nit only did the man run off with his apprentice, but he also ran off with the one thing he needed...

The nuclear acid.

The man heaved a breath. "Well," he crooned, "I guess it is time to take things to desperate measures." Yes... Even if it comes down to killing the bat to get back what belongs to Slade. Wilson.

* * *

**I am now so excited! Oh REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry if chapter was short.**


	7. Paranoid

_Paranoid.  
_

**Gracias!  
**

Disclaimer~

* * *

_Beep... Beep... Beep... _

"Ugh... F... Father?..."

Robin awoke with a faint moan, only to see a bright light hovering above him and burning his eyes. The young boy squinted his eyes and looked away. Wait... He could _see? Oh hell, am I even wearing my mask?!  
_He moved to sit up, only to find out that he couldn't. He looked down best he could and saw that restraints strapped his torso and legs down and seperate restraints were strapped to each wrist, pinning him to the medical bed.

Dick (We're using his name now) struggled for the minimum of five minutes till he stopped and tried regaining thought. "Okay, so he was getting the nuclear acid for Slade... Then he was running... And he... Ran into the in and young Justice League... Oh God.

That was when it hit him as he pieced the parts together. And panicked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAA!"

His scream echoed through the small dark room, but it was soon replaced by Dick's rambling. "Oh God, Father is gonna kill me! I can just imagine it. Pain... Brutal beatings... And losing Slade's trust! Slade will most likely lock him in his room for a decade! Perhaps more.

Dick began to breath ragged breaths and tried to struggle more strongly against his restraints. Suddenly, there was a clatter than a sound of a door shutting, causing Dick's eyes to dart forward into the darkness. "Hello? Who's there?"

"It's okay, Dick... It's me. Batman."

Dick clenched his teeth once a man in a suit step out of the shadows. "Bruce Wayne? You're Batman? Hehe, this is too good- wait, no it is not! Why in the hell did you kidnap me- no I don't wanna hear it," the boy said stubbornly and looked away. Bruce raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" he asked. Dick shot his head up.

"Of coarse I want to hear it, you damned nocturnal bird!" Dick bursted.

Bruce sighed. "I can't believe you don't remember," he whispered. Dick raised an eyebrow. "Remember what?" he questioned. Bruce chuckled emptily. "It's quite a long story," he exclaimed. Dick furrowed his eyebrows. "Just tell me the damn story-"

"Language, Richard."

"Sorry, but you are not my father-"

"I am you father! Your adoptive father, Deathstroke is not even close!" Bruce outburst, causing Dick to silent in a slight shock. They both stared at each other for a long moment. "What... Did you say?" Dick stressed out. Bruce's gaze lowered and reached from under the medical bed to pull out Dick's circus mask; it was white with red designs. Dick stared at it in confusion.

It looked... Familiar?

"Wh... Why are you showing me this?" he asked.

Bruce sighed and sat down on a stool next to Dick. "It's quite a story," he chuckled empty. "Richard... Your real parents are John and Mary Grayson. You worked as the Flying Graysons at the circus; that's why you know so much about acrobats. One day, a man named Tony Zucco sabotaged your family's performance and killed both your parents, but you survived and that's where I took you in as a foster father," Bruce explained. Dick closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No. No. NO. My parents are the Willsons- my mother died but my father 'Slade' raised me to avenge her death. He trained me until one day you Justice idiots came, kidnapped me, wiped my memory and knocked me into a coma! Alright, I never was in a circus, I was born an assassin," he retorted. Bruce interrupted. "No, Richard. Deathstroke-"

"His name is Slade!"

"Richard, he _used _to be referred to as Slade. But now he's Deathstroke."

"Lies," Dick hissed.

"Dick, you were a leader of the Teen Titans for only a few months until I called you over to talk about some things. Deathstroke had captured you before the Justice League and the Young Justice could save you. You were missing for six months, causing the Teen Titans to fall away without you as leader. They too mysteriously vanished. I know this is so hard to take in but you must believe me. I am not lying, Dickie Bird..."

Dick bored deep into Bruce's eyes with his own, to find a hint of signs to being fake... But found only honesty. Slade had told him not to trust nor believe in any former League... But why did the things Bruce was telling him, seem...

True?

Dick surprisingly gave Bruce a sad look and sighed. "I'm sorry... I just can't believe you."

**Bang! **

"Alright, where is he?!"

* * *

**Cliff! Sorry it's so short!**


End file.
